


Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

by LonelyInTheSky



Series: Never Ending, Always Beginning [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Did I mention angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, I feel bad for Rose, Please Don't Hate Me, Rose needs a hug, Some Bill Potts/Rose Tyler, everyone suffers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyInTheSky/pseuds/LonelyInTheSky
Summary: 'Just a normal adventure' was what the Doctor and Bill thought when they landed on a random planet. That was far from the truth as Bill gets kidnapped and all goes down from there. Friends of past come back to haunt him. A man he swore was him. A woman he loved and lost. All this happens quickly, too quickly for the Doctor to handle. How much can he handle before he breaks. Before his sins and regrets tear through his soul.
Relationships: Ian Chesterton/Barbara Wright, Twelfth Doctor & Bill Potts, Twelfth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Never Ending, Always Beginning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700836
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see the story has changed quite a lot. I didn't like the way it looked before. I still have the original way it looked saved, but I wanted to fix this story and make it look less... meh.
> 
> This story was inspired by many things mainly the song Wolf in Sheep's clothing by Set It Off, I also want to give credit to Partition by Vampiyaa. It was her story that give me the motivation, and I wanted to write something dark like that with the old companions, and it's a fantastic story which you should read if you like some dark, angsty, emotionally taxing content like I do.  
> Also wanted to mention this story is one of many random story ideas I come up with, with the Doctor and Rose. I will most likely most drabbles, short stories, etc on this series that I think of, this is just one.

Bill tapped her fingers with idle intent on the door that laid beneath her fingers. She let out a heavy sigh, and pushed the door open, creaking on its hinges as it lazily opened. The room was empty besides the large police box that seemed anachronic against the room it was held in. Giving a quick look around the room, she didn’t see the Doctor or Nardole anywhere. She stepped into the large room, heading over to the said police box, believing that with luck she might find them in there.

She noticed that the door was ajar, and lifted her hand to open it further when a voice spoke up behind her. She screamed out in fear, turning with the intent to hit the convict, but before her hand made contact with her target, her hand stopped with force as the person held it away from them. Her eyes focused while her heart slowed down to a normal pace, and she almost laughed. The Doctor stood there, his eyebrows high on his forehead. 

With a calming breath, she said. “A little warning next time?”

The shocked face that he had before dissolved into a large grin and chuckle. “What's got you on edge?” He asked as he let go of her hand, and kindly pushed beside her to enter the TARDIS. 

She rolled her eyes, with a huff. “I don’t know, maybe, just maybe, you just popped up out of nowhere, even when I looked around first. So,” She held up a finger, pointing it at him. He just raised his arms in a mocking defenceless manner. “I don’t know, maybe it could have been a student who could have seen the TARDIS. Or,” She exclaimed as she spun towards him, while he grinned at her from across the console. “An alien.” 

He shook his head, his smile still large on his face. She looked a little disgruntled at it, but couldn’t help the small smile she had as well. “All very good probabilities. I’ll give you that.” He said with pride and walked past her before turning around with a playful grin. 

She huffed in exasperation, and punched his arm. He scowled at her, but with the large daft grin he had on his face, and gleaming eyes it failed to do any damage. “You can be insufferable sometimes, you know that.”

The Doctor had his mouth opened as if he was going to say something to that, instead Nardole interrupted. “More like all the time.” He quipped, causing the Doctor to gape, stuttering out agitated noises. Bill giggled, but it soon turned into a full belly laugh as she noticed what Nardole was wearing. It was a rainbow and pattern abomination.

“What in the hell are you wearing?” Bill gasped out, trying to get air into her lungs as she stared at him.

Nardole puffed out his chest. “I found this in the wardrobe and thought, well, I thought it would look on me.” 

The Doctor groaned in embarrassment. “Nardole, do you have to go sniffing your nose in everything.” Then he muttered under his breath, although everyone could hear. “Especially my stuff.”

She gaped again before she started laughing uncontrollably. “You-” She stuttered out, “You wore that!” trying to calm her laughter, she gripped the console while the other two looked on with chagrin.  
Bill let out hiccups of laughter after a minute of her laughing. 

Nardole rolled his eyes. “Are you done yet?” He grumbled. She nodded but still let out the occasional choked laughs. “Right,” He eyed them suspiciously. “You’re not heading out again, are you?” 

The Doctor looked at the offending clothing with disgust. “It’s my TARDIS. My rules.” He said as he pressed a few buttons on the control panel.

Nardole huffed. “You have a duty to carry.” Bill commented about him needing to worry about a more important duty to take of, causing him to snap back at her. “Oi, my business.” 

“Yeah, it is.” She scrunched her nose, waving her hand in front of her face.

The Doctor grumbled. He pulled a lever causing the TARDIS to shake, and the occupants to wobble unsteadily. “Now!” He shouted causing the other two to snap their head up at him. He pointed at Nardole. “You. If you don’t want to come, then don’t,” He poked Nardole in the chest, causing the man to squawk in protest. “But we are going.”

Nardole let out protests, but the Doctor went back towards the console, not listening to him.

“I will have your head if you get in trouble!” 

The Doctor turned around leaning against the console, crossing his arms, watching the small, plump of a man yell out rules, angrily.

“And, don’t you dare get into too much trouble and regenerate! We don’t need more problems!”

Bill tilted her head in confusion. The Doctor noticed, and before this could go into him explaining, he pushed himself off the console, walked over to Nardole, and started pushing the still angry lump out of the doors.

He slammed the doors shut with a sigh. “Finally. I was starting to hear the Charlie Brown noises.” He imitated the sound the adults made in the show causing Bill to let out another laugh.

“He’s like an angry bullfrog.” Bill chuckled when she heard the distant sound of Nardole saying ‘Oi!”.

“Right,” He smiled as he walked back over to the console, pressing the buttons and pulling the levers. He looked up, pulling the finale lever. “Here we go!”


End file.
